Hard Choices
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: It's a new term at Waterloo Road and Sue still cannot understand why Hector had kissed her at the end of last term. Things start turning for the worst for Sue, but who will be there for her, Simon or Hector? Includes mainly Sue/Simon/Hector and Nikki/Vix in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this fanfic will be set in the term **after** 9b. It is written from Sue's point of view (POV). I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

I walked into the building of Waterloo Road. For once, I didn't actually feel scared or nervous. I was looking forward for Simon to be permanent head of the school, it would've been brilliant. But my dad made the decision to give the headship to another man; he was called Vaughn. I made my way into the staff room, made a cup of coffee and grabbed a seat. Vaughn and another woman made their way into the staff room.  
"Hello everyone my name is Vaughn Fitzgerald and this is Allie Westbrook who will also be joining the teaching staff" announced Vaughn "I hope I will make Waterloo Road a even better school as well a continuing running the school and keeping it strong"  
_'That could of been Simon'_ I thought, trying to forget it. Ever since I started working at the school I was obsessed with trying to get Simon to get the headship that I made more enemies than friends. I saw Simon starting to talk with Vaughn and I walked towards them.  
"You must be Sue" said Vaughn "Your father has told me all about you"  
"Oh erm ok" I said, wondering what things exactly my dad had told Vaughn. I made my way back to my chair and continued to sip my cup of coffee.

All the other staff including Audrey, Maggie, George and Christine were either sitting down and drinking tea or preparing for their classes.  
"So Christine, how does it feel that your just an average member teaching staff?" I asked, I wasn't trying to be rude but it was the only way for me to make conversation. I was sure all the staff hated me except from the new staff members and Simon. And maybe one more person. That one person had just made their way into the staff room; it was Hector. Hector apologised to Vaughn for being late and they both introduced themselves to each other. I looked at Hector and I wanted to run a mile. I hadn't seen him since the end of last term, I was moaning to him outside the pub and all of a sudden when I tried to grab my phone off him, he grabbed me towards him and kissed me. I felt so bad, I felt like I had betrayed Simon even though I wasn't the one to kiss Hector and I pushed him off me. I just felt so guilty that my lips touched mine. But most of all, I wanted to know why on earth he did it.  
_'Maybe he just kissed me to shut me up' _I thought _'Or maybe he wants another woman now Nikki is gone'_

Hector looked at me and grinned. He always grinned, it pretty much annoyed me. Hector watched Simon walk out of the staff room, to sort some stuff out with Vaughn. He looked at me and sat by me.  
"How's my lady?" Hector grinned as he put his arm around my shoulder. I just shook it off violently. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes and I didn't think i'd ever be. I felt so uncomfortable by him, I just wanted him to go.  
"Hector, just get lost" I demanded. I moved down the seat; trying to get more further away from him.  
"Oh why should I?" Hector asked "You seemed very satisfied after our little move outside the pub, I thought you'd like some more"  
"Look Hector" I said "You kissed me, I pushed you off because I think your a total prat. Just forget it"  
"Oh and that's what Nikki thought of me" Hector smiled "And I got far with her. She's still in a happy relationship with your sister"  
"That's because they are in Berlin" I pointed out "So they are nowhere near you. Or me for that matter. Vix probably thinks I'm an idiot for telling her to back off Nikki. It's just that cheating is a really bad thing in my eyes. I'll know I'll never do it"  
"Oh we'll have to wait and see" Hector smirked. The bell rang and it looked like it was finally to make our way to our classes. At least I'd get away from Hector.

All the students made their way into my classroom and sat down. A new boy came up to me and asked me where he could sit.  
"Oh your Justin, Mr Fitzgerald's son?" I asked. I had heard Vaughn talking about him in the staff room earlier on. I hoped that he wouldn't be another trouble maker.  
"Yes I am" said Justin "So where should I sit?" I pointed at the seat by Darren and the boy sat next to him.  
"He looks so gay!" Darren shouted out, in between the laughs. The reason the students were calling Justin gay was probably because of his hairstyle, it was more styled then most boys, but I knew that wasn't something that made a person gay, teenagers were just so immature these days. Justin frowned at Darren then looked back at his book. The class began their work after I had told them what to do. I was more than glad that they were behaving.  
"Right everyone" I announced "I need to grab something from the staff room. I'll be back in a few minutes so don't misbehave and carry on working" I grabbed my handbag as I didn't want any of the kids taking things from it and made my way to the toilet.

Luckily for me, there were no students or other staff member in the toilets. I looked in the mirror and thought about what Simon even saw in me in the first place. He was probably one of the only humans in this world who didn't think I was a ignorant, annoying ginger. I then thought about Hector, I didn't think that he could see anything in me. I was sure he was joking about but at the same time I actually thought he had feelings for me. I was just so confused. I opened my handbag and spotted my tranquilizers, I had put them back in my bag earlier at home. I didn't even know why I made the move. When I looked at my tranquilizers, I remembered the day when the students were making fun of me, when I took the tablets and how angry Simon was at me. He forgave me after but I always had a feeling that he just felt sorry for me. I didn't take any tranquilizer tablets and stuffed the packet right into the bottom of my handbag. I decided to just stop thinking about the bad times and make my way back to my unsupervised class.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I won't include the new characters (Vaughn, Justin and Allie) too much because I do not know much about them as the episodes with them haven't aired yet. Please leave a review, it would be very appreciated x :)


	2. Chapter 2

I was so stupid. Very very stupid. I had returned from my waste-of-time daydreaming in the toilets to find that there had been a fight between Justin and a few other lads. It wasn't just a small fight, Justin had blood dripping from his nose and a few scratches on his face. To make matters worse, Vaughn had found the unsupervised class fighting before I had returned. Vaughn was probably going to kill me because of what had happened to his son. Simon took all of the students who were involved with the fight to the cooler. I was ordered by Vaughn to go to his office. Apparently I had some serious explaining to do.  
"My son is very injured and you could of prevented it" Vaughn told me off in a very disappointed manner "How do think he's going to feel now? He's going to find it very hard to fit in"  
"Look, I'm really sorry. But it was nothing to do with me" I defended myself, but Vaughn wasn't impressed. Simon then came into Vaughn's office.  
"Of course it was to do with you!" Vaughn argued "The students said that you said you were going to the staffroom. Simon couldn't even find you there. Where on earth were you?"  
"I was in the toilet" I muttered "I'm really sorry"  
"Well Sue you could of told me if you wanted to use the toilet so badly, then I could of supervised your class. You should of known from previous incidents that you should never ever leave your classes unattended" Simon told me.  
"I didn't even need the toilet" I accidently blurted out. I was so stupid for saying that, even though it was the truth, I just went to the toilet to think. Think of things that were a waste of time to think about.  
"So you just went for the sake of it?" Vaughn asked me "Sorry Sue but I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the week"  
"Vaughn's right, I would of had to done the same thing if I was head teacher" Simon said. I couldn't believe he was taking the new head teacher's side when he literally stole his job.  
"You-you can't" I started to cry "My dad is going to kill me. You won't tell him will you?"  
"I'm sorry Sue but I will have to notify him" Vaughn said calmly, he didn't want to see me upset. I just wanted punch him. Him and Simon.  
"Simon do something" I begged Simon. Simon could easily change Vaughn's mind if he tried.  
"Sorry Sue there's nothing I can do. I'm not head anymore" Simon explained "Anyway, after your dad finds out what's happened, he might not let Vaughn suspend you if he's feeling generous. We all have to face what we've done wrong. Look at Christine, she's lost her headship after just one mistake and she's not complaining"  
"Just shut up!" I yelled out of control. I didn't want my dad to find out anything. I was getting annoyed that Simon wasn't sticking up for me. I looked at Vaughn. "I hate you, your a worser head teacher then Christine!"  
"Sue I know your upset but you can't just go shouting at random members of staff. He's in charge and he's doing the right thing" Simon told me. I didn't care if Vaughn was in charge. I had rights, and he was basically destroying them in my eyes.  
"And you..." I turned around and looked at Simon "Your just as bad!"

I quickly ran out the office, in tears. I didn't want anyone to see me. I didn't want them to see me in this state. Break time was soon so I decided to sit in the staffroom. I was trying my best to hold my tears in but my efforts were just not working.  
"Um Sue are you ok?" George asked, it was probably the first time he hadn't said something horrible or sarcastic to me. I just blanked him and he went to the canteen. I was left in a empty staffroom until Hector had came in.  
_'Great'_ I thought _'He's just going to make everything worser then it already is'  
_But as soon as Hector saw me, he didn't grin, which left me surprised. He sat by me and put his arm around me. This time I didn't push it off, I just left it there, it felt fine.  
"Sue what is it?" Hector asked me "Was it me? I didn't want to upset you earlier on, sorry if I did"  
"No it wasn't you" I mumbled "I left my class unattended and there was this big fight between the head's son and other kids. It was pretty bad and now I might get suspended. Vaughn said he's going to have to tell my dad about what happened and I don't want him to. Simon won't even stick up for me, it feels like he wants me to get into trouble"  
"I'm sure he doesn't" Hector said "I mean who would want to loose such a beautiful woman?" Just then Hector grabbed me gently and gave me a long kiss. It felt so good but I then thought about Simon, Nikki and Vix. I would be a disgrace to all of them if I ended up with Hector. I quickly pushed him off me.  
"Why you do that for?" Hector asked, he looked quite disappointed at the fact I had pushed him off "It was even better then the first time to be honest. You look liked you enjoyed it. Your not even crying anymore"  
"Look Hector I'm married" I pointed out "Married to one of your best friends. Oh and the fact that my sister's girlfriend cheated with you and I basically made her life misery until she went to Berlin. You know if one of them found out about this they would probably hate me"  
"But Sue" Hector said "I just want you to be happy. You don't look to happy with Simon"  
"I am happy with him" I said "It was just today. That's all. Nothing worser could ever happen"  
"He's made you very upset" Hector pointed out. I couldn't face that he was actually telling the truth "He didn't even stick up for you. You know what i'm going to make sure you don't get suspended and make sure your dad doesn't find out about what's happened"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review x :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hector grabbed me by the hand as I stood up. I didn't know how exactly he would sort everything else. He was just a PE teacher. I quickly let go of his hand as I didn't think it was the right thing to do.  
"I was liking that" Hector admitted "Now let's go to Simon. He has some explaining to do" More like Hector had some explaining to do, I wondered why on earth he was being so nice to me and if he actually had a crush on me. But just then Simon walked into the staff room, thank god I had let go of Hector's hand in time.  
"Sue's really upset that you didn't stick up for her" said Hector "I know she did something bad but it was just a small mistake"  
"Yeah but it isn't my decision, it's Vaughn's. If he wants to suspend her then that's what should be done" Simon defended himself.  
"She's your wife Simon" Hector continued "How would you feel if she betrayed you. There are plenty of other men she could run of with-"  
"I wouldn't run of with anyone else Simon" I quickly interrupted Hector before he spilled more stuff out.  
"I know you wouldn't Sue" Simon spoke "You know what I am sorry. I won't let Vaughn call your dad or suspend you. I can convince him easily, but for now I think you should take the rest of the day off"  
"Really?" I lit up like a light bulb. Hector had actually convinced Simon to change his mind.  
"Oh and Sue I won't be back from work until 6 as all the senior staff have a meeting" Simon told me "See you soon" Simon waved as he made his way out the staff room.

"Oh my god you did it" I beamed. I threw my arms around Hector and gave him a big hug. I just had felt so different that somebody actually stuck up for me for once, somebody who wasn't Simon.  
"No problem" grinned Hector "I think you owe me though" I didn't think that Hector did that so I could just own him something, I thought he did it because he cared.  
"So you just helped me so I could give you another kiss or something?" I asked "I can't believe you"  
"No Sue I did it because I was worried about you" Hector explained "I just said you owed me as a joke. You really don't owe me anything. I feel happy every time is just look at you"  
_'So he really does care about me...' _I thought _'I can't believe_ it'  
"Tell you what Hector, I actually do owe you" I admitted "You come to my house straight after school, seeing as Simon won't be there. Then we'll see what exactly I own you"  
"Brilliant" smiled Hector "See you later" Hector waved as I made my way out the staff room to go home. I just hoped what I did was the right thing.

It was almost 5 past 3. Hector would was going to arrive soon. I actually wanted to see him for once. Part of me felt guilty but the other part of me felt like I was doing the right thing. I heard the door bell ring and opened the door to Hector. I lead him to my bedroom, so we could talk.  
"Oh I just like to take my guests to the bedroom instead of the living room, it's just so comfortable!" I joked "Oh and I did I forget that I owed you something" Quickly, I grabbed Hector and started him to snog him. He didn't back away at all. I was actually enjoying it.  
_'Vix would be annoyed at me if she found out about what I was doing. Nikki would probably laugh at me in the face and call me a hypocrite' _I thought _'Well good job their not here anymore. Simon would probably kill me if he found out about what I was doing. Well good job he's never going to find out'  
_I started to unbutton Hector's shirt and he started to undress me, before we knew it, we were both fully unclothed in bed.

I woke up after being shaken. Not being shaken by Hector, but by Simon. I had screwed everything up. What was I even doing in the first place? I thought I was madly stupid.  
"Sue what the heck were you doing?" Simon shouted at me "He raped you didn't he?" Just then Hector woke up from all the shouting.  
"No he didn't Simon. Really he didn't" I mumbled. Tears started to fall out of my eyes, I felt so ashamed. Hector quickly dressed himself sensing he had to go.  
"Cya at school Si" Hector grinned and quickly ran out of the house. Simon looked like he wanted to kill me. In fact for a second I thought actually would kill me. I quickly grabbed my clothes and began to dress.  
"Sue..." Simon tried to remain calm after I had dressed myself "Tell me what happened, tell me if he had forced you to do it" I had to tell Simon the truth, the complete truth with no lies at all.  
"Well after Hector stuck up for me at school, I thought I owed him one. I invited him here and before we knew it we were in bed together. That's exactly what happened" I explained as quickly as I could.  
"You did what?!" Simon looked angrier then I had ever seen him "You know I just stopped Vaughn from telling your dad about what had happened and suspending you! You repay me with this!"  
"I know and I'm sorry" I apologised "But I lost my mind, really I did. You wouldn't of stopped Vaughn if it wasn't for Hector, just admit it"  
"That's doesn't give you an excuse to sleep with him!" Simon was not convinced "You know your such a hypocrite, moaning about what Nikki did and then doing the exact same thing yourself. I bet her and Vix would have a good laugh if they found out what had happened"  
"Yeah well you forgave Nikki as quick as the speed of light" I pointed out "So that means you'll have to forgive me too. I love you I really do, I was just upset before"  
"Ok fine I will" Simon was finally convinced "But this is your last chance. Don't even try and flirt with Hector again"

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue x


	4. Chapter 4

I just didn't feel the same the day after it had happened. I felt so bad for Simon but at the same time I actually wanted to talk to Hector. Simon warned me not to even look at him, he thought Hector was trying to destroy our relationship. As soon as I entered the staffroom I sat by myself and as far away as Hector as I could. Simon didn't even dare to speak to Hector either. It was awkward for us all. I knew I had a free period and I knew Hector did too. So I texted him to tell him to come and meet me in my classroom.

I sat in my classroom, marking my books during my free period. Hector walked into the room, grinning even though what had happened the day before was quite serious.  
"So what do you want Sue?" Hector asked me, even though he probably knew what I was going to say.  
"Hector yesterday was a big mistake" I told him "It must never happen again. Simon won't even let me talk to you or anything anymore. It just wasn't worth it, I mean if Simon even saw us talking now he'd kill us both" Half of what I had just said was lies, I actually did think what had happened the day before was worth it, but having to talk to Hector secretly was not. I just couldn't hold my tears in anymore and I burst out crying.  
"Sue? Sue?" Hector looked worried "What it is it. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry if Simon was really angry, I'll tell him it was all my fault" Hector tried to take the blame but I wouldn't let him. I just had to tell him the truth.  
"Hector it isn't what you just said that was bothering me" I informed him "When we first met I didn't really have anything for you. And after you made Nikki cheat on Vix I hated you. But now after all you've done I just kind of have feelings for you. I don't want us just to be friends Hector. I actually think I've fell in love with you" And with that, I leaned forward for a long kiss, it was amazing and I didn't want even want to stop. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students came barging into the classroom to witness me and Hector kissing.

The students started to laugh, some looked shocked, some looked like they wanted to snap it onto their phones and send it around. In fact, Darren Hughes quickly came into the classroom, took a picture and ran out as he wasn't in the current class. Nor me and Hector bothered chasing Darren as we'd knew Simon would find out the truth eventually. I was doomed.  
"Oh my god she's such a slag!" Shaznay laughed along with all the other students. I didn't know what to do, how could I have taught the class after what had just happened? I ran out in tears, through the corridor and barging past various people. I could hear Hector calling for me but I didn't look back, I knew exactly what I was going to do next. I went into the empty ladies toilets and opened my handbag, reached towards the bottom of my bag and pulled out my packet of tranquilizers. I took two tablets and swallowed them slowly. I reached for a third but realised there were no more left. Christine walked into the ladies toilets and I threw the packet on the floor, and quickly ran by the door. I saw her pick up the packet and reading what it said.  
"Sue do you want to talk to me about something?" Christine asked "I'm always here to help" I felt the affect of the tranquilizers taking place. I knew I didn't need help anymore and help didn't need me either.

I walked in the corridors, making my way towards my science classroom until Simon grabbed me. He looked absolutely furious, I knew he had found out what had happened. But I wasn't scared, thanks to the help of my tranquilizers. I followed him as he directed me to go into pastoral care with him.  
"Sue, care to explain what happened today. Darren Hughes showed me the picture and everyone had told me what had happened. I see you and Hector have gone against me again. What the hell are you playing at?" Simon asked furiously. I felt like laughing and laughing at him thanks to those tablets I had taken. They made feel like I had no care in the world.  
"Oh it was just a little game" I giggled foolishly "It was great fun. Maybe we should have a go" I tugged him violently toward me and snogged him for as long as I could until he pushed me off.  
"Ouch Simon" I giggled like a little child "Why did you push me off? I guess Hector won that game then, your rubbish at holding kisses"  
"Sue this isn't a game, this is serious" Simon told me "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were happy with me"  
"Only if you play the game properly" I laughed like a drunk "And you my twinkle are not. I think you deserve a punishment for that" I held my hand towards Simon's face and slapped him. Hard.  
"Sue what's wrong with you?" Simon looked straight into my eyes while Christine walked straight into the room. I could see the tears filling into Simon's eyes and I realized that this wasn't a joke anymore.  
"I think this is the problem" said Christine cornered as she showed Simon the packet of tranquilizers I had thrown on the floor in the ladies toilets earlier on.  
"She isn't the same anymore Christine" Simon told the ex-headmistress "I know those tranquillizers had an effect on her now but even at home this morning she didn't look happy"  
"Well maybe it's to do with Hector, maybe she has actually fallen for him" Christine suggested "You know what Sue, let's go to the staffroom alone and have a nice cup of tea" I followed Christine into the empty staffroom while Simon stayed in pastoral care.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys who have reviewed and I'm glad your enjoying the story so far x


	5. Chapter 5

Christine sat down next to me quietly and handed me a cup of tea. I looked into my tea without saying a word. I was finally aware of the mess I had caused. I didn't even know why Christine was so keen on helping me, if I was her I wouldn't even bother.  
"Sue" Christine spoke to me calmly "I know I'm not headmistress anymore or I'm not a counsellor or anything but I just want to help you. Tell me why you took those tablets earlier. What has caused all off this to happen in the first place?" I decided it would be best if I had told her the truth, she sorted out Gabriella out last term so I thought it would help if she sorted out me.  
"I love Simon so much but then one day outside the pub, Hector kissed me" I informed Christine "I just didn't know why he did it. I didn't even like him, in fact I despised him for what he had done to my sister. But the thing is, recently he had been helping me get through so much stuff and I slept with him yesterday. Simon found us and gave me a warning to never do it again. I felt so bad but at the same time I wanted to do it"  
"I see" Christine nodded "And do you have feelings for Hector or anything? Or was it a silly mistake?" I had to tell Christine I had feelings for Hector even though I didn't want to tell her.  
"I do have feelings for Hector" I simply answered. Christine nodded her head, thinking about what to say next.  
"So Sue" Christine continued "Why exactly did you take the tranquilizers?"  
"I kissed Hector again today while the students came into the classroom and saw. I thought Simon would kill me if he found out and knew he would find out. So I ran out the classroom and took the tablets. I probably couldn't handle telling him anything without them, I'd end up in tears" I answered "I love Simon loads and loads and I'm happy with him but I love Hector too and you can't have two people at once"  
"Hmm I think I should tell Simon as it would be easier for me to tell him then you" said Christine "I know it's hard and I'm not saying you should stay with the person you are with now. I just don't think you should make any mistakes, you should stay with you makes you happier"  
"They both make me happy" I admitted "I just don't know who to choose"  
"Sue I think you should take the rest of the day off. I'll tell Vaughn and he'll understand" Christine spoke "You should really tell one of you family members" I thought of all the family member who lived nearby and all I had was my dad. I couldn't possibly tell him. But then again there was Vix who I could phone but she'd just be even more pissed off with me.

I sat at home by myself. Just watching the clock handle turn, I had nothing better to do at all. I couldn't be like this forever and knew I had to tell a family member. I had to choose either my dad or Vix. My dad wouldn't understand these kind of problems and would probably tell me to choose whoever. I decided to call Vix who was currently staying in Berlin with Nikki. I dialled the number on my phone and waited for an answer. I did phone Vix regularly but only to ask her if she was ok and if she was enjoying herself. I never really asked about Nikki.  
"Hello?" said a voice that wasn't Vix's, it was Nikki's. The last time I had spoken to her was when she was in Scotland and I wasn't nice at all so I felt awkward.  
"I need to speak to Vix" I demanded. I wanted Nikki to give the phone straight to Vix, I was scared of Nikki finding out about what had happened.  
"Sue" replied Nikki "Well Vix is busy making jewellery at the moment and doesn't want to be disturbed. Is there anything you want me to pass on?" I was so desperate to speak the Vix that I began to cry.  
"Sue are you ok?" Nikki asked sensing that something bad had happened "I'll give the phone to Vix and tell her it's an emergency" I waited in silence for a few minutes until Vix spoke on the phone.  
"Sue what is it?" Vix asked concerned "Nikki told me you started to cry. Please tell me what happened I won't judge" I decided I had to tell Vix the truth even if she murdered me for it.  
"I slept with Hector" I bursted out while crying "Please don't be angry, I know I was horrible to Nikki when she did it but I just didn't understand"  
"Sue you did what?!" Vix was shocked which wasn't surprising "You know what it's probably not your fault. It's his, I'm going to sort that Hector out even if it means flying back to Scotland tomorrow"  
"No it wasn't Hector's fault" I admitted "I wanted to sleep with him. Simon knows too. I just don't know what do. I love them both" I didn't know what Vix thought of this but I was about to find out.  
"Sue I don't know what to do so I'll book a flight and come tomorrow I promise. I'll stay for at least a week" Vix told me "I just can't let you face this alone so I have no choice. Oh and before you ask Nikki will come with me"  
"She can't come" I moaned even though I was just scared about what Nikki might think about me and Hector "She might lead Hector on or something. I don't know. I just don't want her to come"  
"Well she is coming and if Hector falls for Nikki then that means he's just using you" Vix made a valid point "I'll tell you later which time I'm coming. Bye"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review about what you think about this fanfic so far x


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 12pm in the afternoon and I was sitting in bed, watching the TV. After what had happened the day before I wasn't in the right state to go back to work. Simon did come back home but I pretended to be asleep most of the time and avoided speaking to him, I just didn't know what to say. Simon seemed more upset rather than angry, I guess he knew I was going through a hard time. Currently he was at work and Vix and Nikki were about to arrive within a few hours. I told Vix on the phone to open the front door with the keys which she had before she left for Berlin, she forgot to return the keys before she left. As for Hector, he did send me texts asking if I was ok. He even offered to come around but I told him that I wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

Earlier on I had taken a pregnancy test; it was positive. So I took another one and again it was positive. I was left confused and didn't know what to do. What if I wanted to go off with Hector but the baby was Simon's? Or what of it was the other way round? I decided to get my lazy self out of bed and go to school. I just felt like seeing both Hector and Simon. I just had to tell them the news now. I caught a taxi and arrived at school later on.

I made my way to the staff room and some staff including George, Maggie and Hector were in the staff room. All of them looked at me in a different way; they had probably found out about my tranquilizer incident the day before.  
"Sue are you alright?" Hector said as he walked up to me and gave me a hug "I thought you was too unwell to come and you said that you wasn't in the mood to see anyone"  
"I'm fine Hector" I spoke even though I wasn't "I have something to tell you and Simon" I was too nervous to tell Hector now but I was unsure if I should tell him about my pregnancy the same time as Simon or separately.  
"Are you going to tell me now or later?" Hector asked me. I decided to get it over and done with now.  
"I'll tell you in my classroom because there's other people here" I whispered to Hector hoping the other staff members didn't hear. Me and Hector walked through the corridors, past random students as they laughed at us. I walked into my classroom with Hector and prepared to announce my news.  
"So let me guess" said Hector "Your pregnant aren't you?" Well that certainly saved me from actually announcing anything.  
"Erm yes I am" I replied "What am I supposed to do?" We heard students banging on the door and making horrible remarks. Allie Westbrook, who was currently in a relationship with the head teacher Vaughn and way staying with him and Justin along with her own daughter Tiffany and her son Floyd, told the students to go and as she came into my classroom. I hadn't ever really talked to Allie before, but I heard that she didn't get along with many of the staff members.  
"Oh so it's you?" Allie spoke to me "You shouldn't be here. First you get Justin injured and you beg not to get suspended and them you become a total fool and take tranquilizers. My daughter and son's education is being messed around with different supply teacher for science everyday"  
"Well Sue hasn't been off many days for starters" Hector pointed out "Also, all you care about is your kids and your boyfriend. You don't care about what a hard time Sue's going through"  
"Yes a hard time thanks to herself" Allie laughed "You know she's so pathetic, going for two men at once and then crying over everything"  
"Yeah well it's non of your business at all" Hector told Allie as he started to get frustrated "You know the other day I caught your daughter and Vaughn's son kissing in secret. Since you all live together I wonder what they get up to at home? Wouldn't be surprised if you ended up as a nan anytime soon!" That shut Aliie up as she stomped out of the classroom after hearing Hector's true story.

I decided to go home after telling Hector my news. Vix and Nikki would probably be there by now and I wasn't in the mood to stay at Waterloo Road any longer. I opened the door to find Vix and Nikki watching TV in the living room. Vix ran towards me and gave me a massive hug.  
"Sue!" Vix smiled "I missed you so much! Now is everything ok?" I started to cry. I just couldn't hold in my tears anymore and wanted to let it all out, I was in a big mess.  
"I'm pregnant!" I bursted out the news to Nikki and Vix. Both of them looked at me with completely shocked faces.  
"It's Hector's baby isn't it?" Vix automatically assumed. I didn't even know who's baby it was so I just shrugged.  
"Just stop crying your making me sad" Vix gave me another hug "I mean it can't be all that bad. All you have to do is go back with Simon and forget the whole affair thing. See me and Nikki are together again and better than ever. Simon will forgive you I'm sure he will"  
"No!" I responded, I had feelings for Hector, I loved him. I couldn't just forget about him. It wasn't just a one-off thing like Nikki and Hector had.  
"Sue" Nikki spoke to me for the first time I had seen her since she went to Berlin "Do you want to talk in private about this?" Nikki probably knew that Vix didn't understand the situation but I wasn't sure she did either. But then again, Nikki and Vix came all the way back for a week to see me. I had to talk to Nikki so I just nodded and Vix left the room to leave us alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there awkwardly, waiting for Nikki to speak first. I didn't have a clue on how to start a conversation with her after all that had happened. The last time I had ever spoke to her, didn't say anything nice. Luckily for me, Nikki spoke first.  
"Well first things first" Nikki began "Are we clear on the past?" I nodded to respond.  
"I'm trying to help you here even though it may sound weird. I know you probably think I hate you but your Vix's family which means your my family" Nikki continued "The thing me and Hector had a while ago I regret. It was just a mistake, I kind of felt sorry for him after the resilience camp but it went all too far. From the looks of it you actually care about him or is it just a mistake?"  
"I wish it never happened in the first place, then I wouldn't be in such a mess" I admitted "But now it had happened, I don't want to just leave him. But I don't really want to leave Simon either"  
"Well if you want to turn things back I'm sure it will be easy" Nikki replied "It seems like Simon would forgive you automatically, way faster then Vix forgave me" I shook my head, I just didn't want to loose Hector.  
"I know this is hard for you Sue, but you'll have to make a decision sooner or later" Nikki spoke the truth "You can't go around chasing two men for the rest of your life, it just doesn't work like that"  
"I don't know what to do Nikki" I said.  
"Well I know this sounds kind of biased as mean and Simon were good friends" Nikki said "But maybe you should spend some time with Simon when he comes back or at least sleep next to him. I'm not saying to defiantly go for it but just try"

Nikki and Vix were both in one of the guest bedrooms while I sat on my bed. I heard the door open and I knew that Simon had arrived home. A few minutes later I heard Simon walk up the stairs and then into our room.  
"You ok?" he asked. I sat there in silence; I was going give it a try like Nikki had told me to, but somehow I just couldn't. I felt so bad about the whole 'cheating' situation that I found it almost impossible to stay in the room with Simon. I quickly grabbed my handbag and ran out the room and down the stairs.  
"Where are you going Sue?" Simon asked. I simply ignored him; I didn't want to be there anymore. I ran outside the house, slamming the door behind me.

I knocked on the door of Hector's house and waited for the door to opened. Hector finally opened the door and I gave him a massive hug and kiss.  
"It's you I want to be with" I told him "You and nobody else in this world, not even Simon"  
"Same story here" Hector replied "Nobody else, not even Nikki"  
"She's my sister's wife-to-be silly" I giggled; I knew he was just playing. We walked into the living room and both sat to each other on the sofa; cuddling up.  
"You know that thing with Nikki, I was just being a idiot" Hector explained "I was just so desperate then and I was playing her about. But you and me are for real aren't we? A proper family?"  
"Of course!" I said while rubbing my pregnant-belly "I mean we have a little one soon so it's going to be great"  
"And we could sort things out, you know?" Hector continued "Like after you get a divorce and we could get married"  
"Yes!" I squealed like a little girl "And no eloping right?"  
"Right" Answered Hector.  
_'What could ever possibly go wrong now?' _I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review :) Also I'm sorry for not updating in ages. Oh and one spoiler: Just because Hector and Sue seem together now doesn't mean things will go to plan, in fact they could get quite serious.


End file.
